Autumn meets Winter
by Vampiregirl1312
Summary: We all know its natures wish for Autumn and Winter to meet in the middle so is it really that far a stretch for Jack to fall in love with Autumn. Short and Sweet. R&R (Much better than summery) Jack/OC Romance Jack/Jamie Friendship


**A/N – Hi guys, yes I know I need to update P&P but I found this on my phone and decided that it needed to be shared, it's just a little one shot short and stout **

**I can't remember exactly when I wrote this but all I know is, I am absolutely in love with Rise Of The Guardians and after watching it regularly I can almost recite it word for word (sad, I know).I am also kinda in love with Jack Frost but who isn't? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, our lovely winter spirit or the other characters but I do own all rights to Autumn so if you would like to use her please ask!**

Jack loved his job as a guardian, despite his previous conflict, seeing the joy on the children's faces as he brought the blizzards, the snow days, the ice and all the fun that came with them. Yes there were the occasional problem with belief but that was such a small price to pay for bringing fun to the world and in turn having fun doing it. He would regularly check in on Jamie and his friends (even after all of these years where they were now young teens) to have a little fun now and then and that, my friends, is where our tale begins.

It was a cold winters morn that Christmas eve and from above Jack could see a new child playing with Jamie and his friends, he then remembered that Jamie mentioned his cousin Autumn was moving to town ready for Christmas. 'That must be her' he thought as he watched her play with her new friends. When Jack finally made his presence known and submerged from the sky, the young girl was astounded in seeing one of her heroes as the thought of Jack Frost were always in her head praying for it to snow.

When Jack met her eyes he was instantly mesmerised, she suited her name: long reddish brown hair that swayed softly in the wind that he rode and deep brown eyes that seemed to glisten gold in the sunlight and when that exact pair of eyes met his ice blue he melted and he knew he was falling for the girl already. The wind slowly floated him down to the ground where he bowed to her.  
"Hello, I am Jack Frost" He said with a small smile  
"Hi, I'm Autumn" She replied with a mock curtsy and a smirk to rival his own.

Jamie looked between the two and smiled to himself, he knew Autumn idolised Jack and knew that the two would hit it off but today was for fun so he picked up a handful of snow, moulded it into two snowballs and launched them at the guardian and his cousin who were just standing there locking in each other's eyes.  
"Hey, guys! Snap out of it!" He called and saw the two exchange a mischievous look and a smirk before ambushing him with snow together – they were defiantly the perfect pair.

**~J&A~**

The snowball fight went on for most of the afternoon, Jack has never had so much fun, Autumn was as good as he was, he realised and this brought a grin to his face. She truly was perfect, who knew that a human could be as good as a winter spirit at winter sports? This just made him more attracted to the human girl. After said snowball fight was over everyone started heading back and once Autumn went inside (after waving to Jack) Jamie pulled Jack to the side.  
"Look, Jack. I know you like her. I'll be supportive because you are my best friend but just know that if you hurt her, I will hurt you. I will not hesitate to hunt you down, okay?" He said in one of his uncommon serious tones.  
"What do you mean? I don't know who you're talking about!" Jack murmured still looking after the teenage girl whilst trying to hide the purple blush coming to his cheeks.  
"It's obvious you like Autumn, just, don't screw it up" Jamie smiled up at his friend  
"I won't, I promise" He hesitated "Jamie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think Autumn would go out with me if I asked?"  
"If you asked? Sure, I can tell by the way she looks at you"  
"Really?"  
"YES!"  
"Great, what do you think she'd like to do?" Jacks blush was in full force now  
"Show her your world, show her the world of the guardians"  
And with that said, Jack had a brilliant idea, he just needed the help of a certain guardian.

**~J&A~**

Autumn had just gone up to her room after having dinner with the Bennett's, she had had her hot chocolate and was about to get ready for bed when she heard a knock come from her window. She looked towards the glass and saw the Winter Spirit himself smiling at her from outside. She walked towards the window and opened it up to let Jack inside.  
"Jack, hey what are you doing here?" She said whilst hugging her new found friend  
"I was wondering if you could go somewhere with me tonight, you know before Christmas.  
"Yeah okay, let me just grab my coat" Autumn was trying to hold in her excitement she had a MASSIVE crush on Jack ever since she got to know him.

Once she was dressed for the outside, Jack took her hand and used the wind to soar up onto the roof, she started wobbling so Jack took hold of her waist whilst standing behind her to keep her steady.  
"Jack, what are we doing up here?"  
"Just wait" He whispered back his cool breath hitting her ear and sending shivers down her spine.  
With that said, the gold sand slowly started to twist its way through the night sky. Jack heard Autumn gasp as she watched the tiny shapes immerge from the glitter. She reached out and a small school of fish started swimming around her, she followed them around until she had turned in Jacks arms and faced him.

They just stared at each other, deep golden brown meeting ice blue. Purple and pink cheeks flushing as Jack tightened his grip on her waist and slowly brought his head down as she raised hers. Their lips brushed delicately at first, barely even there, before Jack added pressure. As they kissed the golden sand weaved its way around them. When they broke apart Jack smiled down at the girl in his arms.  
"I hope you don't find this sudden, but I think I love you Autumn" He said his blush returning for its encore.  
"I don't because I love you too"  
"Merry Christmas Autumn" Jack smiled as he kissed her again.  
"Merry Christmas Jack"  
They shared one more kiss, in the light of the glittering dream sand with the man in the moon smiling down at them.

**A/N: Hopefully this has got you all in the Christmas spirit. Only 28 days until North make his visit :D**

**So I hope you enjoyed this and I promise I will try to update soon.**

**Much Love,**

**Holly xoxo**


End file.
